princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Hitomi wo Tojite Kokoro no Mama Boku wa Kimi wo Omou
Hitomi wo Tojite Kokoro no Mama Boku wa Kimi wo Omou (瞳を閉じて　心のまま　僕は君を想う''Hitomi wo Tojite Kokoronomama Boku wa Kimi wo Omou'') is Fuji Shusuke's Best of Seigaku Players single. Tracklist #Hitomi wo Tojite Kokoro no Mama Boku wa Kimi wo Omou #Hitomi wo Tojite Kokoro no Mama Boku wa Kimi wo Omou Remix #Hitomi wo Tojite Kokoro no Mama Boku wa Kimi wo Omou (Original Karaoke) #Voice message Lyrics Kanji= 今　瞳を閉じて　心のまま　僕は君を想う… 帰り道　交差点の向こう　君がいた 長い髪が　風と踊る 変わりそうな信号みたいな　この気持ち あと一歩が踏み出せない はしゃぎ続ける仲間達 夕焼け色の並木道 君とすれ違った… そう　輝きだした　季節の中の 未来へと続く道で ただ　瞳を閉じて　心のまま　僕は君を想う 息を切らし乗り込んだバスが走り出す 早送りの街が暮れる 気紛れに木の葉を揺らした　あの風は どこに辿り着くんだろう 寄り道している子供達 かかとで踏んだ水たまり 君が微笑んでいた…。 そう　速度を上げた　時間の流れは 新しいドア開いて ただ　瞳を閉じて　心のまま　僕は君を想う そう　輝きだした　季節の中の 未来へと続く道で ただ　瞳を閉じて　心のまま　僕は君を想う そう　速度を上げた　時間の流れは 新しいドア開いて ただ　瞳を閉じて　心のまま　僕は君を想う 今　瞳を閉じて　心のまま　僕は君を想う… |-| Romaji= ima hitomi o tojite kokoro no mama boku wa kimi o omou... kaerimichi kousaten no mukou kimi ga ita nagai kami ga kaze to odoru kawarisou na shingou mitai na kono kimochi ato ippo ga fumidasenai hashagitsuzukeru nakamatachi yuuyake iro no namikimichi kimi to surechigatta... sou kagayakidashita kisetsu no naka no mirai e to tsuzuku michi de tada hitomi o tojite kokoro no mama boku wa kimi o omou iki o kirashi norikonda BASU ga hashiridasu hayaokuri no machi ga kureru kimagure ni konoha o yurashita ano kaze wa doko ni tadoritsukun darou yorimichi shite iru kodomotachi kakato de funda mizutamari kimi ga hohoende ita.... sou sokudo o ageta toki no nagare wa atarashii DOA hiraite tada hitomi o tojite kokoro no mama boku wa kimi o omou sou kagayakidashita kisetsu no naka no mirai e to tsuzuku michi de tada hitomi o tojite kokoro no mama boku wa kimi o omou sou sokudo o ageta toki no nagare wa atarashii DOA hiraite tada hitomi o tojite kokoro no mama boku wa kimi o omou ima hitomi o tojite kokoro no mama boku wa kimi o omou... |-| English= now, I close my eyes, follow my heart and think of you... on the way back, at the other side of the crossing, were you the long hair is dancing in the wind feeling like the traffic light that is about to change color I can't take that one step as my friends continue to play on this tree-lined street at sunset I passed you by... yeah, in the season that shined on this road to the future I just close my eyes, follow my heart and think of you the bus that I ran out of breath to catch has left the street got dark as if being fast-forwarded the wind is shaking the leaves whimsically where is it heading seeing the children on the way are stepping on puddles you were smiling... yeah, speeding up, the flow of time is opening new doors I just close my eyes, follow my heart and think of you yeah, in the season that shined on this road to the future I just close my eyes, follow my heart and think of you yeah, speeding up, the flow of time is opening new doors I just close my eyes, follow my heart and think of you now, I close my eyes, follow my heart and think of you... Navigation Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Best of Seigaku Players Category:Singles Category:Music Category:Lyrics